La Pierre de Résurrection
by Jane Grev
Summary: One-shot. Intrigué, Rogue examine la pierre de résurrection, se demandant ce qui tentait tellement Dumbledore. Alors qu'il la manipule entre ses doigts, le fantôme de Lily Evans apparaît…


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'ai repris deux répliques de _Deathly Hallows_.

**Rating** : K

**Genre**: Drame

**Résumé**: Intrigué, Rogue examine la pierre de résurrection, se demandant ce qui tentait tellement Dumbledore. Alors qu'il la manipule entre ses doigts, le fantôme de Lily Evans apparaît…

* * *

_**La pierre de résurrection**_

_Il faisait nuit. Rogue émit un léger soupir en contemplant la main noircie et desséchée d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci, affaibli, venait de fermer les yeux et se reposait calmement dans le fauteuil directorial. Rogue s'imagina un instant que le vieillard était mort. Il l'espéra même, cela lui éviterait ainsi de faire en sorte qu'il le soit…_

- Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore ? La mienne ?

-Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme.

_Rogue tapa violemment la table de son poing en souhaitant de tout son coeur secouer ce corps fragile, ce visage paisible qu'il serait contraint d'endormir dans une sérénité éternelle. __Il resta encore quelques minutes assis, essayant de se calmer. Ensuite il se leva, s'approcha du directeur et toucha précautionneusement la main malade. Il effleura le dos de la main avec dextérité, l'air songeur. _

-Pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous mis cette bague ? Elle est frappée d'un maléfice, vous vous en êtes sûrement rendu compte. Pourquoi même y avez-vous touché ?

-J'ai…été stupide. J'étais terriblement tenté…

-Tenté par quoi ?

_Son œil devint terne et se posa sur la pierre fendue et l'épée de Gryffondor. Il se redressa et s'approcha de la pierre de résurrection. Il l'observa longuement, fit un geste pour la toucher, suspendit son mouvement. Il prit sa baguette, marmonna quelques formules inaudibles en la pointant sur l'objet mais rien ne se produisit. Après de longues minutes, il se décida à la saisir et commença à l'examiner minutieusement. Les yeux étincelants, il retournait la pierre entre ses doigts, la posait dans sa paume, la tournait et la retournait de chaque côté en l'observant sous tous les angles. _

_Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air, un souffle derrière lui et il interrompit aussitôt son geste. Tous ses sens en alerte, il analysa rapidement la situation : aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, il faisait nuit noire et Dumbledore était toujours endormi dans son siège. La main crispée sur sa baguette dans sa poche de sorcier, il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsqu'une voix féminine, douce et faible, comme venue de loin, stoppa ses gestes et son cœur._

_-Sev…_

_Quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Lorsque la voix s'était faite entendre, une lueur étrange était passée dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci fixaient un objet invisible dans l'obscurité. Il sentit ses mains trembler et son cœur se remit à battre avec une frénésie excessive._

_-Severus…_

_Tremblant et désorienté, il se retourna lentement, à la fois effrayé et avide de voir ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Quand il la vit, il eut un choc profond. Il aurait reconnu le son de sa voix entre mille, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, des sueurs froides et des tremblements lui avaient parcouru tout le corps. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut malgré tout surpris, ses yeux ne s'attendaient pas à la voir malgré toutes les sensations contradictoires qui agitaient son corps et son esprit. Le sentiment de certitude qu'il avait éprouvé s'était évanoui à l'instant même où il s'était résigné à faire face à la sublime réalité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, éblouis face à l'image pourtant terne de sa bien-aimée. Alors qu'un bouleversement s'était emparé de sa personne quelques secondes plus tôt, il se sentit soudain vidé de toute émotion. Figé, il cessa de respirer, de bouger, semblable à cette pierre d'où était sortie Lily Evans._

_Mais même les statues au cœur de pierre finissent par fondre sous la chaleur d'un puissant sortilège. Blanc comme le marbre, son visage exprima soudain une profonde, une indéfinissable tristesse. Elle avait beau parler, bouger, respirer, Rogue sentait plus que jamais que cette présence laissait place à un vide infini. Sa respiration reprit, lentement, soulevant sa poitrine oppressée. Ses yeux brillants observèrent avec un calme effrayant le beau visage peiné de Lily._

_Elle ne semblait être ni un fantôme ni de constitution tout à fait solide. Un souvenir, elle était un magnifique souvenir aux couleurs un peu délavées. Rogue remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux verts, eux, brillaient toujours avec autant d'intensité. __Il eut l'impression qu'ils restèrent des heures ainsi, face à face, lui désemparé, elle attristée. __Elle finit par s'approcher un peu plus, de sorte que quelques centimètres seulement les __séparent. __Il ne cessait de la contempler et de s'enivrer de sa présence. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Elle aussi le regardait, un regard tendre et triste. Il sentait le silence et l'amertume les envelopper progressivement, ravivant les souvenirs et les horreurs passés. L'atmosphère lui parut soudain étouffante, angoissante. Lentement, d'une voix brisée, il laissa échapper un murmure rauque: « Je suis tellement désolé… ». _

_Une faible plainte qui découvrait le visage d'un homme torturé. __Doucement, comme une mère attentive, la jeune femme l'enlaça, caressa ses cheveux et il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il eut l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il la sentait contre lui et son doux murmure, lointain, parvenait à ses oreilles, comme porté par le vent : « Je sais, je sais… ». _

_Il se laissa ainsi bercer pendant que le temps, suspendu, les laissait profiter d'un moment qu'ils croyaient à jamais perdu. Ce fut Lily qui rompit le charme. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :_

_« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, Severus…mais je dois partir à présent »._

_-Non, non attends…bredouilla celui-ci, soudainement épouvanté, ne me laisse pas !_

_Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Il aurait pu la contempler l'éternité. La laisser s'échapper serait un nouvel échec, une deuxième mort. Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras. Il entoura sa taille dans un geste d'amour désespéré et sentit pendant un instant une matière informe et légère sous sa peau. Mais ses mains voyagèrent dans le vide et finirent par resserrer leur étreinte sur son propre corps. Elle s'était évanouie, partie en fumée, laissant derrière elle un Rogue désemparé, agenouillé, brisé par le remord et secoué de sanglots. _

_Le lendemain, alors qu'il lui appliquait une sorte de pommade verdâtre sur sa main blessée, Dumbledore lui demanda doucement : « Quelque chose vous tracasse Severus ? ». __Les yeux noirs et froids croisèrent un instant ceux perçants du vieil homme. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il pensa à la pierre, à Lily, à ce que Dumbledore lui-même espérait en l'obtenant, se demandant quel désir profond se cachait derrière ses yeux si bleus. Un instant de pure complicité où, sans doute inconsciemment, ils comprenaient la détresse de l'autre, où la confiance régnait plus que jamais. _

_Pourtant, Severus Rogue baissa les yeux, continua à appliquer l'onguent et murmura : « Non monsieur, il n'y a rien »._


End file.
